Hospital wing Desires
by LucklessObserver
Summary: Ever wonder why harry's constantly ending up in the hospital wing? HP one sided MP
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything but the plot.**_

_**I make absolutely no money from this.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry moaned softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boys in his dorm as he squeezed his aching member. He closed his eyes as images of gray hair, pale white skin, a white bonnet, and a nice yet stern face filled with wrinkles came to mind.

He smeared the pre cum that formed on the head of his cock over his shaft, as he imaged the wrinkled mouth around it sucking hard and swallowing his cum as he came. He imagined a gray haired covered cunt, stretching as he entered it.

"Oooo....."He moaned low in the back of his throat as his strokes became faster.

Harry tossed his head back as his body arched violently off the bed. "M..madam Pomfrey!!"He moaned out as he came into his now cramping hand. He breathed haggard breaths before casting a cleaning spell over himself. Harry then turned to his side closing his eyes a smile coming to his face, as thought of how he could hurt himself just so he could see the women that envaded his dreams every night


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : own nothing at all except the plot, i receive no money from my work

Warning : Chan (16yrs old)

Harry took a shaky breath before determination filled his emerald like eyes.

"1...2...3"He counted to himself before he formed his shaking hand into a fist and sent it crashing through the hanging mirror. A shard of glass flew back slicing cleanly through his cheek, causing a few drop of blood to slide down his pale features. The sixteen year was just able to bite his lip successfully stopping the shriek of pain from leaving his now bleeding lip.

Harry leaned against the cool wall of the boy dormitory and slowly slid down it, a few pieces of glass caught onto his jeans and his hips but his just ignored it instead to stare down at his heavily bleeding fist with a soft smile ,or triumph and excitement.

This definitely deserves a visit to the hospital wing he thought with a smirk before shakily standing from the glass covered floor. He yelped slightly when a piece of glass that was sticking from his hand was jostled slightly. He glanced around ,before a sigh of relief left his lips when he remembered that everyone was still at lunch. He had told them he had a slight stomach bug, and was going to take a quick nap. They only cast him worried glances before nodding and walking to the great hall.

Well weren't they good friends he thought with obvious sarcasm. Every year he would come back from summer break with noticeable injuries ,thanks to his loving and caring reletives,and they never said anything about it. No one ever did, no one really cared except for her. She was the one who every year ,took care of him, healed his wounds. She was the one who fretted over him the one who cared, the only one who cared

The object of his current affection, some would call it it an obsession but those people didn't matter. Non of them did ,only her.

"Poppy..."He breathed out in a husky voice as his thoughts once again came back to the aged gray haired women. A crazed glint entered his eyes as he thought about How much he loved her, and how they would soon be together , before a sharp sting pulled him from his thoughts and back to his still bloody hand.

[-Hospital Wing-]

Harry took a deep breath before he schooled his excited expression into one of pain, and hurt. He then quickly rushed through the hospital wing door."m...madam pomfrey!"He called out, his voice taking on an hysterical edge. His eyes switched frantically around the room only to see her, and all her glory putting some healing potions in a cabinet.

He bit his lip as his eyes slid from the bottom of her uniform, up to those wide hips that sat on the sides of a large arse. He almost moaned before he quickly put himself back together, and ran over to the older woman.

"Madam pomfrey, i need some help" he said once he was standing only a step away. She jumped, letting out a slight shriek before turning. "Oh Mr potter good to see yo... "She cut herself off from speaking once she caught sight of the bleeding and cut up hand that was cradled to his chest.

"Oh Dear!"She exclaimed before ushering him over to a bed, before quickly getting a disinfectant potion, a blood replenishing potion and a couple of others before she quickly returned to his side.

" I have no idea how you mange to ge..."She started

"Harry"Said the green eyed teen.

"what?..."she said looking up, as she continued fixing his hand.

"Call me harry"He said with a soft look to his features, as he stared into pale blue eyes

"Now I don't think that would be very professional of me ..."She said sternly ,as she continued to fix his hand up.

"Please..."He said in a smooth voice as he stared into her blue eyes heatedly. She stared back at the bright green eyes ,before turning away; a slight blush traveling up her wrinkled cheeks at the heated look she was given.

Harry only smirked triumphantly to himself when he laid eyes on the noticeable blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Okay H...Harry it is"She murmured as she started to put back the different potions and salves.

Harry bit his lip roughly as he name was spoken out of that oh so tempting mouth causing his cock to spring to life he smirked Before sliding from the bed. He stepped quietly till he was right behind the aging healer and placed his hands on her hips and leaned against her his noticeable erection poking into her soft arse. She sighed shudderingly, but the moment was quickly destroyed when the doors slammed open.

Harry sighed in annoyance when the woman quickly jumped away from his hold, and almost jogged over to see what the commotion was.

Then in comes Neville Longbottum his own personal pain in the ass being levitated in by a fuming snape..

"Fuck..."He mumbled in complete annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry quietly crept out of bed, grabbing his invisible cloak and the marauders map on the way out, before tossing it over his body. He then made his way down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor portrait hole. Harry smiled to himself at getting out with out and trouble before doing a slightly creepy happy dance.

Harry then made his way to the Hospital wing. He had memorized almost every way possible to get there. He could probably do it with his eyes closed. Once harry was in front of the doors that led into the hospital wing, he opened marauders' map , quickly zeroing in on the name of his sleeping love. He bit his lip roughly in anticipation when he realized she was in her room.

Harry stealthily snuck into the hospital wing , pass the beds and then toward a carefully hidden door. He quickly checked for wards mentally cheering at finding none. Harry then slowly began to twist the knob of the door, revealing a rather homily looking living room.

He smiled softly at how safe and relaxing the room felt before walking in and closing the door behind him.

Harry then made his way to where the map placed his white haired goddess. He once again checked the door for wards astonished at finding none. 'this must be changed, don't want anyone coming after my baby' He thought to himself before gently twisting and opening the door and stepping in the room.

A crazed gleam shot through emerald eyes at the site of poppy pomfrey laying in pink booty shorts that showed off her wonderfully flabby white ass. She also had on a belly shirt that gave him a peek at a bright studded belly ring.

"so my baby has a wild side "he whispered with a smirk before edging closer to the bed.

He gazed down at the deeply asleep ninety something women, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip.

Harry moaned deeply to himself as he pictured that pale wrinkled body twisted in sheets, as sweat rolled down her body. Gray hair damp and knotted unleashed from its usual bun.

"oh god "he breathed out before quickly undoing the knott on his pajama pants letting his cock sprang then began to pump feverously ,as he panted harshly."ooooh poppy~" he moaned out as hot streams of cum twisted through the air landing on the wrinkled face below.

Harry looked down at a cum covered ,face into wide blue eyes staring up in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I own nothing, but the plot! I know I haven't written a new story in forever, but will you take this as a piece offering?...please!?

I'm begging on my knees!.

No?

Oh well, but I really am sorry.

Any who, I'm going to try to give you some new work, and maybe even update some old, like I did with this story.

I am currently without a beta, so I'm sorry for any errors.

WELL ENJOY!

"MR. POTTER!" a shrill voice screamed out in anger, before a pale hand reached under her pillow pulling out a long well used looking wand, and aiming it at the smirking teen in front of her. Madam Pompfry then leaned up into a sitting position, as quick as her brittle bones were able to, before using her free hand to wipe away the steadily dripping aftermath of Harrys climax.

Harry idly played with his cock, as he watched the elderly women in front him react. "Good morning sunshine….And I'm almost positive, I told you to call me harry" He purred out in what he thought was a soothing voice. In reality it had the opposite effect, and caused poppy to break out into a cold sweat.

Pompfrey swallowed thickly, as she pointed her wand straight at the dark haired teens face. "Now Mr Potter, I don't know what you're doing here, but I demand you leave immediately bef-"She was abruptly cut off, of as a wall aimed jet of cum landed right in her mouth.

"Yesssss" harry moaned out in delight, bringing his pelvis forward, and dipping his head back. "I'm so sorry I interrupted you my precious marshmallow, but I just can't control myself when I'm around you"

"THAT'S IT!" Poppy yelled out before she flicked her wand, and was just about to cast a spell, but sadly seeker like reflexes, beat ninety year old healer reflexes any day.

Before she was able to even form the words of the spell, harry struck out almost snake like, and cast the Immobulus spell causing poppy to freeze, and slump to her bed.

"My dear plushy, I understand you are surprised, but that gives you no right to start attacking people" Harry said wagging a finger in a reprimanding sort of way, before leaning down, and giving her nose a poke "Boop."

Harry then sat down next to poppy, before he began to trail a sticky hand, in what he thought was a soothing manner up and down poppy's wrinkled thigh.

"I really wish I could take you right now, and have my wicked way with you, but I'm going to have to hold myself back. What I have in mind for you is going to be perfect and nothing less" Harry said, before looking as if he had to force his hand from the elderly women's skin. He then leaned down placing a loving kiss onto poppy's forehead.

Blue eyes stared up at the teen, in more than slight fear, but also more than a little confused.

Harry blew a charming kiss at the still frozen women, before once again covering himself with his invisibility cloak. "Obliviate" He called and a confused expression took over the healers face. Before going back to normal.

While poppy was recovering from her confusion harry was able to make his way out of the healers quarters, and head towards the Gryffindor dorms, and satisfied expression on his currently invisible face.

Poppy brought her hand up wiping what she thought was sleep from her eyes. At the feeling of stickiness, she pulled her hand away, to take a closer look. After giving a slight sniff, she leaned forward licking the unknown white substance, before pulling away with a soft grin. "Hmm looks like Neville stopped by" She murmured with a wrinkled smirk, before once again laying comfortably in her bed and falling back to sleep.

AN: well how did you like it?

Please tell me in a review!


End file.
